Wooing Watchtower
by Joise
Summary: AU. Chollie. Chloe writes a cathartic letter addressed to stranger on how she is succumbing to her fate of becoming an Old Maid and giving up on finding her Prince Charming. What happens when her letter falls into a certain archer’s hands?


**Wooing Watchtower**

By Joise

_Summary:_ AU. Chollie. Chloe writes a cathartic letter addressed to stranger on how she is succumbing to her fate of becoming an Old Maid and giving up on finding her Prince Charming. What happens when her letter falls into a certain archer's hands?

Set after Escape and before Checkmate

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. The poems used are "Hope is a Thing with Feathers" by Emily Dickinson, "Wind and Window Flower" by Robert Frost, and "Love Is" by Incubus.

_Dear Stranger,_

_I have a resolution that I needed to tell someone. I have a best friend. But he has long since given up on __**being**__ a friend and using me for my computer skills...that is whenever it is convenient for him. Lana and Pete have not been apart of my life for a very long time. Not that Lana was one I could tell my secrets to anyways. Lois, well, is Lois. Do I need to say anything else on the subject? Then there is Oliver, well, he's Oliver frick'n Queen. He has better things to do than to listen to my ramblings…especially since I haven't quiet figured out this dance we seemed to be caught in. Truthfully, I'm too afraid to know the name of our dance…my heart's been damaged too much by the men who've trampled on it. And I'm terrified to admit my-glutton for punishment-heart not only knows the name of this dance but the steps as well..._

_So I'm writing to you; the person who does not exist to let you know that I, Chloe Sullivan, have given up. _

_You read it correctly the first time. I have given up. I have taken the easy way out. On what you say? I have given up on Prince Charming. You know who I'm talking about. The Prince Charming that Disney has been shoving down the throats of little girls since the beginning of time…or since it penned into print. Opposed to the flawed man who is perfect for you. The one that can see me and love me in a world filled with doe eyed Lanas and out spoken abrasive Loises. _

_It does not exist. The fairy tale version of love, faithfulness, devotion, and the hero taking on the dragon or wicked step mother to save the damsel aka their one true love…true love my ass, they knew each other for a dance or two at the most. It just doesn't exist. Love in general; add to the list as well. The truth is love is selfish, rude, belittling, and cruel. Or at least for me it is true. Everyone man that has ever been interested in me was a sociopath that tried to kill me in the end. How does that __**not**__ scream amour? _

_Then there was Jimmy, something that was destined to end horribly from the very beginning. He didn't know me. He couldn't know me because of the secret life that I lived, one that he couldn't be apart of. He was tired of the secrets and the lies. Of putting Clark and Oliver before him…but he didn't know about Oliver. Because I'm just that __**good**__ at keeping secrets…sometimes even from myself._

_So I have resigned to that fact that I do not have a Prince Charming out there slaying that fictional dragon to save me from the demons that chase me. I don't have the elegance and grace of Lana Lang, where men fall over themselves to get her attention. I'm not Lois Lane; someone who can bat an eyelash and steal my dream out from underneath of me. The only dream I had for the first twenty years of my life. The dream of becoming an ace reporter for the Daily Planet. I sacrificed my dream to protect my best friend. Do you think Clark even thanked me for it? Does he really think I just __**decided**__ to walk away from my dream to work at the Isis Foundation? Of course he does, he is too busy chasing after the new brunette in his life…could they twist the knife in my back anymore as I listen to them tell me how __**Lois**__ is making him into a reporter. Are you kidding Stranger! __**I**__ already made him into a reporter and Lois, I'm certain she wouldn't know her head from her ass without a map…but I'm not bitter…much. It's not my fault God made me a blonde instead of a brunette. Why does the world hate blondes so much? Blondes need a better PR rep than our current one. I am blonde and my IQ is not in the toilet either. I'll give you a few minutes to recover from the shock._

_So, my anonymous stranger, I stay locked in my not so ivory tower on my own free will, given up on there ever being a Prince Charming for me. You know the kind, the one that will come storming the castle and sweep me off my feet. I am not meant for that fairy tale ending. I won't know what it's like to be wooed; to be with someone that I can __**truly **__be me with. Because I'm keeper of the secrets; I could never be totally honest with the prince…if he could ever find the tower I am dwelling in._

_So I succumb to my fate of dying alone, an old maid with numerous cats; trap in my tower, watching life go by wondering why can't it be me who…._

"Sorry I'm late."

Chloe quickly shoved her letter into the stack of papers next to her and turned to the Green Arrow removing his hood.

"There was a mugging on my way back," he explained to Chloe. "Give me about five minutes to change….what are you wearing?" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her for the first time to see her in sweats and a ratty old t-shirt.

"I may have lost track of time." He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "Give me thirty minutes…"

"It's your cousin's shindig and we're already late…" He let out a chuckle when he saw her make a mad dash towards the stairs. He and Chloe had started this 'friends with benefits' thing a few weeks ago and what he learned so far is she is a low maintenance woman not like those other extremely high maintenance women has….dated? Are they dating? Just friends? Friends who occasionally have incredible…no mind blowing sex?

"Fifteen."

Chloe threw open her closet door to look for something to wear while Oliver changed out of his Green Arrow outfit into jeans, t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. He walked over to her desk to see what had distracted her from being ready. Oliver thought he was going to be reamed out for his tardiness so whatever she was doing had to be important enough for her to face the wrath of Lois Lane. Grabbing the stack of papers he leafed through it, not seeing anything of importance when his eyes landed on lined paper with familiar scribbling on it. After reading the first two sentences, he realized it was personal and he shouldn't be reading it. But he couldn't stop, his interested was peaked when he saw him name, repeatedly on the paper.

"Oliver, I might need a few more times."

"Sure Chlo." Oliver quickly shoved the paper back into its hiding place. The letter bugged him. To him, Chloe was many things; but a quitter wasn't one of them. Did she really think she wasn't worthy of love? Was she always this cynical when it came to love in general? Jimmy's death left a hole in her life; but he didn't think it was this much. She admitted it to herself that Jimmy wasn't the _one_ for her since she couldn't be herself with him. He never thought of Chloe has someone with fears. She seemed more indestructible to him than the Man of Steel himself as she was the one that chased away their demons; no matter how low she had to sink to reach them. _How afraid is she to give her heart to someone else to care for, to nurture, and love?_

"Ollie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm ready."

Oliver turned to see a stunning goddess before him. She was wearing a silky green dress that hugged her curves. The front slit down that provided him a modest amount of cleave that his eyes stayed glue to for a few more seconds. "Wow." He immediately chastised his circulatory system that seemed to supply the member in his pants an ample supply of blood; leaving his brain on life support and an inability to form a proper sentence or any sentence consisting more than just a word.

"Thanks." Her smile was shy and timid. It made him get even harder than before. "I think you might be a little underdressed." He didn't think it was possible for his pants to get any tighter than before and she wasn't _even _trying.

"Excuse me." He managed to stutter out.

"Lois said 'dress to impress' and you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"I…I…"

"Oh my God we're really going to be late now." Chloe huffed out as she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. His imagination ran while on what she meant by that until she opened her closet and ruffled through his clothes that he kept there.

"What are you doing? We're already late as it is…"

"I'm finding you something more appropriate to wear."

"I'm Oliver Queen; I could be naked and still be dress to impress." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. He continued to will himself to get rid of the dirty thoughts. He knew that he needed to get them far away from her bed as possible to help alleviate the pressure in his pants. When they passed by her desk, it provided him with the distraction he needed. His Watchtower, his Chloe needed to be wooed. He was determined to sweep her off her feet…Prince Charming can be damned because Oliver Queen is going to free her from this glided cage she seems trapped in. First they had to survive the wrath of Lois Lane.

_Day 1_

Clark swatted Lois' hand away from the bouquet of flowers. "Stop it."

"I'm curious…"

"They're for _Chloe_."

"But…"

"Chloe!"

"God Clark, don't you want to know who sent your BFF these flowers!"

"Yes," he told her, "but if Chloe chooses to share it with me, than I will be …" He slapped her hand again. "I said stop it!"

"Owe!" she hissed as she pulled her hand away. "Keep it up buddy and you'll be pleasuring yourself…"

"Oh please don't finish that statement," Chloe begged.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed as she threw her arms around her. "What the hell took you so long?"

"What's the emergency?"

"This." Lois shoved the flowers at Chloe.

"I don't understand what yellow flowers have to do with this emergency."

"They're not_ just_ flowers Chloe, they're yellow chrysanthemum." Lois corrected her cousin.

"That doesn't really explain the urgency…"

"Well if someone," Lois glared at Clark before turning back to her cousin, "would have let me read the card it wouldn't have been."

"What does that have to….oh." was all she could muster when her brain caught up to what Lois was saying, or trying to say. "These are for me?"

"No for me, I just wanted you to read the card to me…of course!"

"But why would someone send them to the Daily Planet," Chloe said, "I don't work here anymore."

"I don't know, now read the frick'n card!" Lois shoved the flowers at her. "Since Smallville here wouldn't let me read the card all I could tell you is that yellow chrysanthemum means 'secret love'…now read the damn card already!

"Thanks Lo," Chloe said taking the flowers, "I can handle it on my own now." She turned to walk away and started counting in her head. She reached four before Lois pulled her back.

"Those little rays of sunshine have been mocking me for the past hour. You have to at least tell me who has a secret crush on my little cousin."

Chloe inhaled the scent and smiled. "They smell wonderful." Chloe brought them to Clark and he humored her by taking a whiff. She placed them under Lois' nose who just pushed them back at her.

"The _card_ Chloe," she directed her.

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed the flowers gently on the table. She ran her fingers over the flowers and her smile grew bigger. She plucked a flower and tucked it behind her ear. Oh yes, she was enjoying the small torture she was bestowing upon Lois and by the look on Clark's face, he was taking pleasure in her torment as well. Chloe carefully open the envelope and pulled out the card. It was handwritten.

_My beloved maiden,_

_I fear I do not have the words to express what it feels like to see your smile brighten the room. I know I fail to have the suaveness to bring that beautiful smile onto your equality gorgeous face. I hope these words will renew your view on hope, faith, and love. I couldn't find the words myself, so I borrowed them from Emily Dickinson_

"_Hope is a thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings a tune without words  
And never stops at all. _

_And sweetest, in the gale, is heard  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That keeps so many warm. _

_I've heard it in the chilliest land  
And on the strangest sea  
Yet, never, in extremity  
It ask a crumb of me."_

_This is the first of my gifts that I will be leaving for you. I chose the Daily Planet because of your cousin and best friend could give these poor reflections of your beauty to you. They will call you again tomorrow my lovely maiden, I promise you._

_Sincerely,_

_RH- your secret admirer _

"Wow," was all that Chloe could say. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or flattered. She barely heard Lois tell her that the flowers were delivered and she could not trace it back to the owner. The card was taken from her hand and a minute later she heard Lois mirror her response.

"Women," was all Clark had to say.

From a distance, a tall, blonde, brown eye male walked away with his own cat-ate-the-canary smile.

_Day 2_

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Of course I did!" Chloe exclaimed with her trademark megawatt smile. "My secret admirer promised to leave me something at the Daily Planet."

"I could have…"

"What? Opened it without me since Clark is out on assignment?"

"How did you…"

"Clark warned me ahead of time…" Chloe's voice trailed off when she noticed the biggest cup of coffee she has ever seen in her life. She inhaled the heavenly scent and grabbed cup with her name written on it. Lifting it up, she breathed in the fragrance before bringing it to her lips.

"Are you insane…" Lois tried to stop her but Chloe had already taken a huge drink. "What if that was poisoned?"

"Then I'd die knowing what the nectar of the gods truly tasted like." Chloe had a far off look in her eyes as she greedily took another sip of her beverage. She inhaled one more time before putting it down and grabbing the forsaken envelope and yellow chrysanthemum next to it. She smelled the flower and gestured for Lois to smell it as well. Lois just swatted it away from her face.

"If you feel nauseas we'll have you throw up, and then take you to the hospital. The whole way there you'll be listening to me tell you how I'm right and you're wrong."

"You're concern from me is heart wrenching." Chloe carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to damage whatever was inside of it. She pulled out the note.

_My beloved maiden,_

_I have searched high and low to bring you what can only be described as the nectar of the gods for my beautiful caffeine-coffee addicted maiden. I will continue to scowl the earth to find more delectable nectar for you to wake up with. _

_Your RH_

"Where can I get me someone like that?"

Chloe glanced at Lois' dreamy distance expression on her face as well as her big smile. She scoffed at Lois.

"What?"

"You accused him of poisoning me a few minutes ago."

"First of all, I might have done so, but you would have thought that too if you were thinking clearly. Second, since you're still standing it's okay to be sentimental. And third, who says he's a he." Lois raised her eyebrows at her suggestions.

"Well he or she sure knows the way to my heart," she raised the cup as if she was toasting before taking her next sip."

"Who do you think RH is?"

Chloe sighed, "I don't know. And that is what is bugging me." Chloe scanned the newsroom looking for something or someone out of place. She figured her secret admirer would want to see her reaction. She didn't want to let Lois know, but she was sharing some of her concerns. In the past, her devoted fans usually wanted her dead or buried alive.

Oliver smiled when she saw her take another drink of her coffee. He firmly believed if she could marry the damn thing she would. The fear in her eyes troubled him and comforted him all at the same time. His Watchtower was ever so suspicious of his motives. "All in due time my dear," he whispered before making his entrance. "Ladies."

"What brings you here Oliver?" Lois asked her ex.

"Nothing much...is that coffee I'm dying for a caffeine buzz," he said excitedly as he grabbed Chloe's cup from the table and took a big drink.

"What are you doing!" Chloe pulled the cup from his hand. "My coffee!"

"Did anyone ever tell you it's nice to share?"

"Not this."

"That was incredible. Where'd you get it, I'll grab us some more."

"I don't know, but feel free to hunt it down and bring me more." Chloe winked at him before walking away.

Oliver followed her with his eyes until he heard Lois clear her throat. He narrowed his eyes at his former love. "Can I help you with something?"

"You came to me buddy, not the other way around."

"I was looking for Clark." He lied smoothly.

"He's out on assignment at the mayor's office."

"Ahh, let him know I stopped by…"

"Ollie," Lois told him, "I saw you looking at my cousin."

"We've been over for a long time Lois." The tone in his voice had a hint of a warning in it, telling her to back off.

"I know that…" her voice trailed off as she was trying to figure out her next move.

"Then what is it?" He prompted her as his patience with her was running thin.

"If you want a shot I'd do it now." Lois advised him. She never thought in a million years that she would be giving dating advice to Oliver Queen, not to mention said billionaire would be her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Don't play stupid, I saw you eye stalking her…."

"That could…"

"She has a secret admirer. And so far he's 2-2."

"And this concerns me how?" He was finding it difficult to track her train of thought as it jumped from one topic to the next.

"If you don't step up now, you're not going to get to play the game."

"Whatever Lois," Oliver gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. When Lois wasn't in sight he broke out in a huge grin at the thought of Lois encouraging him to compete against himself. But the only thought he could focus on was "_She loves my presents."_

_Day 3_

Oliver let out a silent curse when he stumped his toe and almost dropped Chloe's gift.

"Careful!" she squealed very unChloe like. She rolled her eyes at Oliver's appalled expression. "It's pretty; I don't want to break it."

"You care more about breaking this hunk of junk than breaking Ollie?"

"You'll heal, this won't," she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. She turned to open the door and missed the distraught expression that graced his features.

"Tell me again how I got roped into this?" he asked as he carried her antique bird cage into Watchtower. Inside the cage was a yellow bird stuff animal. It was only about six inches tall. He accidentally hit the door frame, earning him another shriek from its new owner.

"Don't hurt Polly!"

"Polly...as in _Polly want a cracker,_ Polly?

"Shut up!"

"You do realized that Polly is stuffed and Ollie is not…right?" Chloe didn't answer him as she moved quickly past him to clean off a table to put it on. "Chloe." He said more sternly. "Please tell Ollie that you acknowledge that Ollie is real when Polly is a stuffed bird."

"Shish!" she told him as she put her finger on his mouth, "Polly might hear you!"

"Oh my God! You think it's real! And _you_ are more obsessed over its well being then mine! Jesus woman, you really know how to twist that knife you viciously stabbed in my back!" His eyes widened in dreadfulness at the thought he was wooing a certifiably crazy person, until she broke out into laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Evil woman." Oliver placed the cage on the table with more force than he originally intended.

"If I'm so crazy, why did you bring me these delicious cups of coffee," she challenged him as she took another drink.

"Well since it's too late to do anything about that _now_, I'll be sure not to do it again in the future," he grabbed the coffee from her.

"Hey! That's…."

"Ollie's since Chloe drank both of hers already, remember you were just _holding_ it for me while I carried that big pile of junk."

"Whatever...and it's not junk." Chloe grumbled as she straightened out the cage to her liking before opening the cage to arrange Polly as well. She ignored a certain blonde man's humorous snort.

_Two hours earlier_

Oliver decided to surprise her at the Isis Foundation and walk her to their coffee date with Lois and Clark. He brought with him coffee to bring to the Planet since he quickly learned Chloe and coffee houses don't mix if you're in a time crunch. In actuality he was jealous of Lois and Clark for being the ones that shared the delight of the gifts. He was jealous at _himself_ for giving them to her. Oliver felt like he was competing against himself and wanted to bring her something to have her million watt smile directed at him, not his words on paper. So he brought her an additional cup of coffee to drink on the way. It worked. The moment he presented her with a cup of coffee that she described as _orgasmic_, he felt like he was worth more than he was. She placed a kiss on his lips and gave her the smile he falls more madly in love with every time he sees it.

Chloe pulled him in to share with him her gift from her secret admirer. It was an antique bird cage complete with a yellow bird. As usual, her admirer gave her a yellow chrysanthemum and a note. She picked up the flower with care and smelled it. With a huge grin on her face she lifted the flower towards her face.

Oliver leaned down and smelled it. "Smells great Chlo."

"I know."

Oliver watched her as she carefully opened her envelope like she didn't want to risk damaging what was inside. His heart swelled when he observed how her face light up and her smile grew.

_My beloved,_

_Today I am bringing you the words of Robert Frost. _

_Lovers, forget your love,  
And listen to the love of these,  
She a window flower,  
And he a winter breeze._

_When the frosty window veil  
Was melted down at noon,  
And the caged yellow bird  
Hung over her in tune,  
He marked her through the pane,  
He could not help but mark,  
And only passed her by  
To come again at dark. _

_He was a winter wind,  
Concerned with ice and snow,  
Dead weeds and unmated birds,  
And little of love could know. _

_But he sighed upon the sill,  
He gave the sash a shake,  
As witness all within  
Who lay that night awake.  
Per chance he half prevailed  
To win her for the flight  
From the firelit looking-glass  
And warm stove-window light. _

_But the flower leaned aside  
And thought of naught to say,  
And morning found the breeze  
A hundred miles away. _

_I know you are curious to know who I am and I promise to reveal myself to you when the time is right._

_Your RH_

Chloe wanted to bring it to Watchtower and Oliver knew that he would never deny her anything she asked of him. He only wished he had the foresight to realize how heavy it was before agreeing to _walk_ back.

_Present time_

"You still didn't tell me where this came from?" It bugged him that Chloe still hadn't told him about her secret admirer. It made him question what other things she was withholding from him. He didn't think it was possible to be jealous of himself, but RH had a piece of Chloe that she wouldn't give to him, let alone acknowledge. Oliver also despised questioning Chloe's integrity towards him.

"I'm not sure." He did his best to look confused. It must have worked because she had continued. "I've been getting gifts these past two days with love notes."

"Love notes? Should I be concerned someone's trying to take my girl from me?"

"A, I'm not a thing you can posses and B," she looked up and smiled at him, "No." She reached up on her tippy toes and put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face towards him. She nibbled on the bottom of his lip as her hand slid down his arm.

Oliver regained his senses quick enough to pull his cup of coffee up over his head. He broke out into an amused grin when she pulled away from his and pouted. "What?" he asked her innocently.

"Oh you know what!"

He leaned down and kissed her chastely. He left a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck and to her left ear. He smiled as she leaned to the side to give him better access her to neck. He kissed the skin below her ear before whispering, "My coffee."

She looked at him with an exaggeratedly broken expression as if he just told her he ran over her dog just for kicks. She gave him with the saddest puppy eyes, lip in full pout mode, and her sulked facial expression just made her looked completely and utterly heartbroken.

Oliver's face fell at this pitiful display in front of him. He raised the coffee and saw her hopeful expression on her face before he brought it to his lips and drank the last bit of coffee that Chloe didn't manage to drink.

"Mean!"

"You had not one, but two cups at Isis, you drank a _third and fourth _cup on the walk over plus practically my entire cup and I'm the mean one?" he asked exasperated and his eyebrows raised.

Chloe hesitated for a second as she processed this information. She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, because if you cared for me even in the littlest you would have brought me another cup or at the very least, let me finish yours."

"Sweetheart, you drank both of yours, Clark's, Lois', plus almost all of mine…"

"What are you implying there Mr. Queen?"

He smiled at her and cradled her face in his hands. He leaned down and briefly kissed her lips. "I'm implying Ms. Sullivan that you stole everyone's coffee and left us with no choice but to go and get some more before we meet the dynamic duo for our coffee break at the Planet."

"Well, if we must." She said in a tone that made it sound like a chore, but her smile told him otherwise.

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "Yes dear, we must."

She stopped and looked up at him. Her Green Arrow, her Oliver, her Ollie and smiled his favorite smile. "Ollie."

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"You have nothing to worry about with Mr. He-who-does-not-want-to-be-named."

Oliver's heart swelled in his chest and it began to beat quicker. This woman had no idea what she did to his senses. "Tell me about my competition."

"I wouldn't call us in a relationship." He tried to withhold the pained expression at her words. "And I wouldn't call him competition either. I don't know his identity. He's just giving me things and I'm not sure about it. I can't find him anywhere or even a clue to follow."

"Would you like me to look into it?"

She smiled his favorite smile for the second time in five minutes; he tried to disregard the somersault his heart just did. "Would you?"

"I'd do anything for you Chloe."

"Except share your coffee." She griped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "Except share my coffee with you, you little hoarder of all things coffee related."

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she slapped him playfully on the chest.

Oliver let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he was crazy in love with this lunatic and all her bizarre tendencies.

_Day 4_

Chloe was confused. She had long ago placed her yellow chrysanthemum on the table next to her and stared at the note again. She looked to the person at her left who was equally puzzled. "I don't get it."

"Me either."

"What do you think is in it?"

"What if it's a bomb waiting to go off!"

Chloe looked to her right at Clark with widen eyes. He shook his head no before she looked back at her companion to her left. "Don't be ridiculous Lo, it's not a bomb."

"How do you know?"

"I had it scanned before you came here." She lied quickly. "Nothing bomb like in it. I just don't get it." She looked at Clark again for a hint of what was inside of it. He shook his head letting her know he wasn't going to disclose what he knew. Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Oliver walked through the main door at the Isis Foundation and stopped. He saw Clark, Lois, and Chloe standing next to each other looking at the ground. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Chloe turned her attention to the newcomer and simply stated, "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"It." She stated in a tone that expressed her frustration that he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Chloe, use your words and tell Ollie what _it_ is since Ollie _just_ got here."

"_It_," she said again but this time moved to the side and pointed to a trunk in front of her.

"It's a trunk." His brows creased in confusion as Chloe gave him a 'duh' expression. He walked over and tried to lift it up to find it locked.

"You seriously think none of us thought of that already!" Lois quipped at her ex boyfriend.

"One can never tell with you Lois," Ollie grumbled under his breath. He smiled when he heard Chloe and Clark let out a snort and Lois shriek something about him being an insensitive jackass. Oliver started laughing and soon Chloe and Clark joined him. He sat down on the trunk and his eyes widen at Chloe letting out a wail and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"Don't sit on it. You might break it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"So let me see if I got this right Sidekick. First that hunk of junk over there is more important than Ollie's mere _existence_ on this planet…." He gestured to the bird cage

"Why are you speaking in third person?" Lois asked.

"…And now Ollie" he continued without anwering her question, "seemed to become incredibility obese in the course of 24 hours to break a sturdy ass trunk!"

"Well," Chloe hesitated, "When you put it that way…." Oliver raised his eyebrows waiting for her response, "…I'd say yes."

"Sidekick, you wound me deeply," he brought his hands to his chest to add to the sullen expression that graced his features.

"Get over it you big old baby," she said, drawing out the word baby as she tapped his cheek with her hand, "And help me break into this thing."

"Did Mr. He-who-does-not-want-to-be-named give you the key?"

"Once again Queen, if RH did, why would we be standing here _staring_ at the thing."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Lois. Her impatience and attitude was ruining the fun he was having wooing his Chloe as well as making his bad mood worse. "Lois, please consult my previous statement that was directed towards you."

"Lois we need to be going." Clark stepped in trying to defuse the tension between the exes.

"Not until I know what is in that trunk."

"The press conference…"

"It's for Chloe, not you Lois," Oliver cut off Clark, "And if Chloe wants to share it with you than she will. Stop being so god damn nosy and get the hell out of here before I throw you out myself!"

"Ollie," Chloe exclaimed as she put a hand on his forearm.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but she's such a buzz kill." He pulled away from Chloe and walked into Chloe's office.

Chloe jumped when she heard the door slam behind him. Her hand went to her startled heart.

"What the hell is _his_ problem!"

"Lo, I think it's time to go…" Chloe turned back to her cousin.

"But…"

"I mean it," she said, "Ollie needs me."

"But the trunk…"

"Something is bugging Oliver and he's more important than what's inside that stupid trunk."

"Chloe…"

"I think it's best if you leave right now because for some reason you're pissing off my…" Chloe hesitated for a second, not sure what Oliver was to her, "…you're pissing off Oliver."

Clark grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her towards the door, "Time to go Lois. We need to get to the courthouse for the press conference."

Chloe drowned out Lois's protest but mouthed "Thank you" to Clark to mouthed back his apologizes. When the door closed, she walks towards her office and knocked softly. "Ollie, can I come in?" She waited for his response, when none came she added, "Lois is gone."

"I didn't lock it."

Chloe felt stupid when she turned the knob to find his words to be true. The door creaked open and she saw him sitting in her chair with his face buried his in hands. She quietly walked up to him and knelt down before him. She ran her hands from his knees to mid thigh.

He raised his head and was surprised to see her so close since he didn't hear her coming. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being an ass to your cousin."

"What's going on Ollie?"

"Lois is just frustrating. And I firmly believe only those people who love her can show her some tolerance…and that had to be built up for an extended period of time…"

"That's not what I mean. I agree with you, she was a total buzz kill." She noted his small smile. "But that's not what's bugging you." He pulled his hands away from his face and looked at her with an expression she couldn't find a better word than star struck to describe. "What?"

"When did you get to know me so well?"

"I don't know, but you're diverting from what's really bugging you."

Oliver let out a hearty chuckle deep from his chest. She knew him better than he though she did. "Today's the anniversary."

"Of what?"

Oliver couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. He couldn't say _my parent's death_. It hurt his heart to much. He glanced at Chloe and saw an emotion he couldn't explain. It was just something he didn't see before and he found himself wanting to tell her instead of keeping it buried inside. "My parent's fatal flight."

Chloe felt the excess water build up in her eyes and she pulled him into her tight embrace. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Sorry seemed too generic and lacking any emotion. His tears started to soak her shirt and she knew no words could ever bring him comfort. She just pulled him in closer and rubbed his back.

"I was thinking about what my life's been like these past few months and I couldn't stop wishing that I could tell my mom all about it. That's when it happened. It just hit me like a freight train. All those moments and memories that they missed out on; all the times I wanted to come running home and tell my mom all about what happened to me. I will never get to share my deepest and darkest secrets or hear her sing to me to sleep one more time." He pulled back and looked at his Chloe. "I can never tell her that she was right and have her…" Oliver trailed off. He couldn't finish that sentence.

"Have her what?"

"_Have her meet the woman I want to grow old with and bare my children. The woman I will cherish until my last breath. They will never know the little hellions that will be made completely of our DNA."_ He couldn't tell her that, Chloe wasn't ready for that much honesty. "Have her meet the man I have become and know I made her proud…well most of the time."

"She is Ollie," Chloe told him as she rested her hand on his cheek. She stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before she took the hand from his face and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she told him as she pulled him up.

"Where are we going?"

"We have a plane to catch."

"Why?"

"Trust me." She let go of his hand for the time it took for her to put her jacket back on.

"What about the mystery trunk?"

"It will be here when we get back," she explained as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"But…"

"Trust me."

"Okay."

Oliver sat in Chloe's car as they drove to the airport while half listening to her talk to the pilot and made other arrangements. A few hours later, the plane had touched down in Star City, Oliver looked at Chloe. She smiled at him and pulled him along. Approximately 20 minutes later, the car service had stopped by the Queen family plot and he was looking at his parents' grave.

"I know that they're not dwelling on the earth anymore," she told him, "but until someone gives me hard scientific proof, then I'm going to keep on believing that our loved ones are still connected to us and can hear us." Chloe kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the car, take all the time you need."

"Thanks." He followed her with his eyes for a few seconds before turning to his parents' grave. "That's Chloe Sullivan and Mom, she's the one. She's my best friend, my lover, and my other half. And someday, she will be my wife and the mother of my children." Oliver didn't know how long he sat there talking to his parents. He filled them in on everything that had happened in his life since they had died. He would occasionally look back at the car and see Chloe giving him an encouraging smile. Oliver didn't know what he did or what god he pleased that would had graced him with Chloe in his life as a reward. He knew he didn't deserve her but he wasn't going to let her go either.

Chloe waited for him in the car. She was prepared to do anything he needed of her to reassure him that he wasn't alone in the world. That he had people in his life that cared about him and loved him. Chloe Sullivan put herself top on his list of people who cared and loved him. Hours had pasted when she felt the tiredness creep in as she struggled to keep her eyes open before she surrendered to sleep.

Oliver had taken them back to Metropolis and as sun rose for a new day, he carried a sleeping Chloe into the Clocktower. He changed her into one of his t-shirts with some of her half conscious assistance. He changed into his pajama pants and snuggled next to Chloe. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His last conscious thought was how nice it felt to hold her and just sleep with her without sex. This would be the first time they ever shared a bed without having sex first. There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he buried his face in her hair.

_Day 6_

"Where the hell where you!"

"Good morning to you too Lois," Chloe mumbled as she walked past her cousin into the Isis Foundation.

"I mean it Chloe. You and Oliver just disappeared after his meltdown two days ago!" Lois was angry that Chloe didn't seem to be remorseful for scaring the shit out of her when Chloe dropped off the face of the planet. "I called you numerous times. You and your crackberry are joined at the hip Chlo. I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm not going to apologize for being there for Oliver when he needed me." Chloe meant it. She refused to apologize for devoting the past 48 hours to Oliver in his time of grief. They spent most of yesterday in bed because he just wanted to lay there and hold her close. "But you should apologize to him Lo, you were out of line."

"Excuse me?" Lois couldn't have heard her right. Oliver was in the wrong.

"You heard me. Oliver needed support and you berated him."

"I can't believe you're taking his side over mine!" The shock was clearly written all over her face and body posture.

"I'm not taking sides unless you make me and trust me when I tell you that you won't like whose side I'm on."

"Whatever." After a few minutes of silence she held up a bag. "You don't deserve my kindness but here are the two gifts that were dropped at the Planet yesterday and today."

"Thanks."

"I'm still mad."

"I know."

"What was in that hunk of junk anyways?"

"Don't know, we never opened it." Chloe pulled out a blue box and two envelopes. One envelope was blue to match the wrapping and one ivory colored. "He'll be here shortly to help me pick the lock."

"Blue one was yesterday, Ivory was today." Lois helped her cousin so she would know the chronicle order of the gifs.

"Thanks." She smelled her yellow chrysanthemums before putting them in the vase on her desk.

"Hey beautiful, your own personal Robin Hood is here to pick the lock for his favorite damsel in distress."

"You're ridiculous you know….what's that?" She gestured to the multicolored banquet of roses.

"Something that you might not like," he told her as he walked past her, "So let me pick the lock first…"

"Oliver," she said as she placed her hand on his forearm, "What is it?"

"This is me."

Chloe waited for him to continue, when he didn't she encouraged him by saying, "Go on."

Oliver looked at Lois before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "Wooing my Watchtower."

"Excuse me, silent observer didn't hear you."

"In order to be the silence observer Lois, you would have to be able to keep your big mouth shut," Oliver pointed out in a humorous tone.

"We all know I'm nosy…" Oliver snorted, "So tell me or we'll go at it again."

"He said wooing my Chloe," Chloe interrupted with a slight variation. She really didn't want to play referee again today.

"No fair! You get mystery man and Oliver vying for your affections and I get the bumbling idiot farm boy! God hates me."

"No argument here," Oliver mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry that Clark isn't very romantic." Oliver told her. "Speaking of mystery man, there is a trunk I need to break into."

"No you first!" Lois exclaimed. She wanted to see what Oliver had up his sleeve. She was just grateful the arrogant ass took her advice.

"Lois!" Chloe reprimanded, "Maybe he would like to do in privacy!"

"Please…"

"Yes maybe Ollie would like to do it alone with Chloe." Oliver practically hissed out. Lois was _ruining _everything. "Then Chloe can be all giddy while she runs to you giving her the opportunity to gush or be royally pissed off and tell you on how I wooed or infuriated her."

Lois paused for a second, "Good point. Trunk it is."

Chloe just laughed as she rolled her eyes. Internally she was grateful the tension seemed to clear up. She heard Oliver say he got the trunk open and he stepped aside, letting her open it. Chloe carefully opened the trunk and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Lois asked rushing over. "Whoa."

Chloe pull out a custom dress that someone from the Renaissance Fair would wear. It was a simple and elegant dress whose primary color was tasteful spring green with an ivory white as well. She held it up to herself and wondered how it would look on her. She saw Lois pull out a dark green cape and shoes.

"I don't get it."

"What?" Chloe asked her cousin, never taking her eyes off the dress.

"The note makes no sense."

Chloe carefully placed the dress back in the box and retrieved the note.

_Beloved,_

_You are a true vision. I will reveal myself to you soon. I bought you this gift because I know you'll need it._

_Your RH_

"Why would you need this?"

"How should I know!" Chloe scoffed.

"Ladies, I see a wrapped package and an envelope. Maybe this was like part one of something."

"You don't get to be the rational one, that's my job." Chloe winked at him before retrieving the small blue box. She ripped off the ribbon and tore the paper. She was nervous opening the box since it was definitely a jewelry box. She didn't want to accept jewelry from a man she didn't know…if he was a man. She put the box down and opened the envelope. She read the words and laughed.

"What?" Oliver asked her.

Chloe picked up the box and opened it with ease. She pulled out the key. "The note said '_I forgot to give you the key. I'm sorry my beloved. Your RH_"

"Well if this guy or gal ever presents himself or herself to you…just let them know that you have me and it's all you'll ever need." Oliver puffed his chest out to emphasize his statement. "Oomph' he said when Chloe's hand made contact with his stomach.

"Will do caveman." She glanced at the key before stating, "I feel robbed here."

"Why?"

"All I got was this key he forgot to give me two days ago. That's doesn't seem right." Oliver looked confused as well; he didn't just give her the key he forgot.

"It may have came with coffee that I drank because I was pissed at you."

"You hijacked my coffee!" She shrieked.

"I guess you'll never ignore my calls again."

Oliver grabbed Chloe before she could attack Lois. "I think now is a good time for you to go."

"Later." Lois said, not wanting to argue the fact. When she was gone Chloe turned to Oliver with a smile.

"What?"

"That was too easy to get her to go away."

"So I don't have to worry about replacing that cup...good." He said in good humor.

"Well now that you offered…"

"I told you before; I'd do anything for you, my favorite Sidekick."

"I'm your only sidekick."

"Still my favorite," he reached behind her and picked up his roses. He placed a kiss on her temple before presenting her with a yellow rose. "It means friendship and joy. You're my best friend Chloe, you know me inside out, both the man and the myth. You accept us both for who we are and challenge us to be better men."

"Ollie," she whispered. She watched him reach out and grabbed the pink rose.

"I learned the pink rose means love and gratitude which I have for you in spades," he told her, "What you did for me, showing me that the hero was still within me. The deepest and darkness corners of my world you march into to save me from myself. I love you for it and you'll never know what that meant to…no still _means_ to me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know," he said giving her the white rose. "White rose means innocence and love and purity."

"That doesn't…"

"It does," Oliver said cutting her off, "You've seen more than I ever had and you may have slipped in your moral compass…but you strive to do what it right at the time and give of yourself that is purely selfless. You do it without recognition, but know this…I always appreciate what you do even if I forget to tell you or show you."

"Oliver…" she said, her tone matched that of a schoolgirl talking to her crush. He pulled out the orange rose and handed it to her. Chloe noted red and black remained in his hand.

"The lady at the flower shop told me orange roses mean passion and desire," Oliver told her the expression on his face showed his desire to make her his, "and when we took that next step in our friendship…our relationship…it did not in lack passion and fire. But it did lack something that I hope to rectify very soon."

Chloe looked confused at his statement and was surprised to see the dark red which people call the black rose to her. "You gave me the death flower." She was panicking on the inside. _"Oh God, he's breaking up with me!"_

"Technically they are all started the dying process when it was plucked from the soil…but I see you're point." He gave her a warm smile which confused her even more, "It can also mean rebirthing or a new beginning, which is what I'm hoping to have with you Chloe."

"What do you mean?" She was afraid to connect the dots without him telling her. When he handed her his last flower…the red rose, he told her what he wanted. "Oh." Was all she could say in response.

Oliver didn't need to verbalize what this flower meant for her to know his romantic intentions to her and his desire to take the next step.

Chloe stared at the last rose in her hand when she felt his press a soft kiss on her right temple.

"Think about it Sidekick," he told her, "we would be epic…a story that would stand the test of time. I know it."

Chloe heard the door close and looked up to find herself alone. Oliver hand left her an envelope on the desk starting at her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he wrote inside. She looked at the other envelope from her mysterious RH. She pulled her secret admirer's flowers from her vase and placed Ollie's roses in them. She grabbed RH's letter and ripped it open. She didn't care anymore if she tore the letter inside. She found inside an invitation to Luthercorp's costume party tonight and suddenly the dress made sense. Her secret admirer wanted to meet tonight.

She discarded the invitation as well as his hand written note to be his date for tonight. Her attention was drawn back to the envelope with her name scribbled on with Oliver's handwriting. Chloe found her courage and grabbed the envelope. This time she put care into opening the envelope. She did not want to accidentally tear his message to her. It was poem he copied down and nothing else. She reread the poem five times to realize why he didn't need to add anymore. The poem spoke clearly to his intentions and feelings.

_Chloe-_

_I had difficulty putting my desires, wants, and feelings on paper. So I borrowed them from Incubus._

_It's having someone to be with_

_Someone you can't be without_

_It's wanting to hold them every second_

_That's what its all about._

_It's the happiness you feel_

_When everythings gone wrong_

_It's the way you sit there_

_And think of crazy love songs._

_It's the sadness in your heart_

_When you know their not there_

_It's the safeness you have_

_When you are feeling scared._

_It's the hope you have_

_When everythings gone_

_It's the dreams you hold _

_When your alone._

_It's having someone to talk to_

_When no one else is listening_

_It's being so in love_

_That nothing in your life is missing._

_It's knowing I love you_

_And I'll love you forever_

_It's thinking of you every second_

_That's what true love is!_

_Your Ollie_

Chloe read the note for the sixth time when three things jumped out at her. The first being how he signed it, _Your Ollie _just like RH signs his name. The second, Ollie had referred to himself as Robin Hood when he came in, which could be what RH stands for. The last thing was his penmanship looked familiar like she had seen it before. A knock of the door interrupted her thoughts. She put Oliver's letter down and saw Clark with two cups of coffee. "Is one of those for me?" she said with hopeful eyes.

"Both," Clark said handing them to her. She immediately took a big drink. "Oliver felt bad that Lois drank yours from your mystery admirer."

The handwriting finally registered in her brain where she had seen it before. She spit her coffee out on Clark and watched his disgusted face as he looked at his no longer white shirt.

"Was it that bad?" he inquired. "It smelled good."

Chloe thrust her cup at Clark and grabbed Ollie's letter and compared it to one of RH's. "I'll be damned."

"What?"

Chloe turned to Clark. Her facial features displayed her startled shock.

"Chloe?"

"I know who my secret admirer is!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to get ready." She took the coffee from Clark's hands and gestured to the trunk. "Could you take that to Watchtower for me?" Clark nodded and was gone a second later. Clark came back and carried her to Watchtower as well. Coffee was forgotten as she hurried to get ready.

"Chloe?"

"Oliver?" she shouted. What was he doing here?

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs." She heard his hurried footsteps that stopped at the doorframe.

"Whoa."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly as she turned around. Her smile dropped when she saw him in his Green Arrow gear.

"Why so glum?"

"Aren't you going to the Lutehrcorp thing?"

"Nope," he told her, "duty calls."

"But you're the CEO, you have to be there."

"What's with the costume yourself?"

"I'm going to the costume thing…you have to go."

"Why?"

"Because….because RH will be there and I might need back up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine in a crowded room Chloe," he said.

"But…"

"I have to protect the old ladies from the muggers and such."

"But…"

"I'll be safe, I promise," he told her before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips, "Be sure to tell your competition that Oliver Queen is in the processing of courting you and I will not go down with out a fight." He kissed her lips again before turning away.

"If that were true," she said recovering from his bold statement, "You'd be at the ball and not prancing around in those tights."

"These aren't tights."

"That's the statement you choose to defend?

He raised his eyebrows briefly, "Point taken." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'll try and make it. Okay?" He kissed her again before exiting her room.

She was confused. Oliver had to be there, he was her secret admirer…wasn't he? Chloe put on her cape before exiting Watchtower. She went outside the building and headed Isis where her car was. When she reached the foundation she was surprised to see a horse and carriage outside it.

"Ms. Sullivan?" the driver asked.

"Yes."

"Your carriage awaits." The driver opened the door and waited for her to climb in.

"But I didn't…"

"A man who called himself RH paid for the carriage and told me to give you this," he handed Chloe an envelope.

She was hesitant to get into the carriage. What if something went wrong, she wouldn't have her car there for a getaway. She remember Clark would be there covering it from the Daily Planet and felt that she would have the backup she needed…she just wish it was Oliver and not Clark. Chloe stepped into the carriage with the driver's assistance and sat down. She opened the envelope.

_Beloved,_

_A carriage ride for my fair maiden, I hope you feel like a princess tonight._

_Your RH_

"How can you not be Oliver?" she whispered. Chloe walked into the costume ball after giving her invitation to the security guard on the way in. She looked around for her RH, her Robin Hood but could not find him anywhere.

"My beloved," a voice whispered behind her.

Chloe barely heard it over the music and chatter. She turned around to see her hooded Robin Hood. He was wearing dark green Robin Hood costume, complete with tights. He also wore a brown cape and his hood pulled up to cover his face. He had a green mask on that covered a good portion of his face, hiding his predominant facial features. The only thing she knew for certain is that he was tall…much taller than herself.

"RH?"

He bowed before her. Chloe swore she saw a glimpse of blonde hair. It was that moment she decided to take the gamble. As he was coming up from his bow she stepped forward and placed her hands on his cheeks; pulling his face towards her. She kissed him hard. After a few seconds she pulled back with a Cheshire cat grin. "I knew it," she whispered before she kissed him again, this time with more passion.

Oliver was stunned; his senses were going wild as his heart was breaking. Chloe was kissing her secret admirer before she knew who he was…she chose RH over Ollie. He felt her pull away and looked at her flushed face, hooded eyes, and puffy lips. She never looked more beautiful.

"I love you too…" she whispered to him. His heart shattered with her declaration. Chloe didn't love Ollie; she loved the man who wooed her better than Ollie did. "….Ollie."

"What did you say?" he whispered in hopeful shock. He swore on his life he heard her say his name.

"I love you too Ollie," she repeated, her voice was a little louder than before as her hands pulled off his mask and pushed his hood down.

"How did you…"

"Your card."

"My card or _his_ card." He wanted to know the distinction, who won her heart and how.

"Yours. You signed it 'Your Ollie' like you did with every note you wrote me this week. You called yourself my own personal Robin Hood when you came to pick the lock. And lastly, that beautiful declaration of love…the note…the handwriting matched."

He grinned at her, "I guess I got careless at the end."

"Or maybe you were jealous of yourself." His eyebrows creased in confusion. "I saw the heart break on your face Ollie when you heard me tell _RH_ 'I love you."

He let out a chuckle. "True. I just keep forgetting that you can read me like a book."

"You did have me fooled, until today I had no clue it was you."

"I love you Sidekick and I want to make this a relationship and then take it immediately out of the closet. No more secrets, no more hiding. I want everyone to know that I'm never ever going to be available again."

"Never?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Never and either are you," he declared before kissing her hard on the mouth. He smiled when he heard a few gasps from the ladies and cameras clicking. The Nethanderal within felt pride and joy as each picture taken would let the world know Chloe Sullivan belong to Oliver Queen and Oliver Queen belonged to Chloe Sullivan.

Decades later when Oliver Queen was laid to rest next to his wife Chloe, who had died a few months before him; their six children mourned the loss of their father and mother. They met again after the burial to say goodbye to their parents, just the six of them. No spouses, children, or friends. Gabe, their eldest son had his arms wrapped around his two little sisters, Laura and Moira. He looked to his right and saw Aaron and Rob. To his left was the youngest, Nate who held his mother's favorite flowers: six roses, a yellow, pink, white, orange, black, and red. Roses that were once used to describe their father's desires to their mother quickly became a renewed symbolism of their devoted and soulful love to each other. He carefully placed them on his parents' grave.

Nate looked at his eldest brother with tears in his eyes. Gabe motioned for his brothers to comfort his sisters as he pulled his baby brother into a tight embrace. After a few moments, Nate pulled away to looked at his bother. "I want what they had."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom always told us the story of how Dad courted her." He smiled at the memory of his mother's face as she spoke about those days. "I want a girl like mom to shower with affection."

"Dad was right," Moira spoke up, "when he predicted their love story would be epic…it will live on long after they died. It lives on in us, our children, and someday our children's children and so on."

Nate looked at his sister and knew she was right. He kissed his hand before he placed it on the gravestone. He looked at his family and hugged each one of them good-bye before heading towards his car.

"Where are you going?" Rob asked.

"Following Dad's lead and calling Amy. It's time I start writing my own love story."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Aaron asked his brother.

"Dad never waited for that elusive tomorrow. He took charge today. And because of that, the world was graced with _my_ presence..." He looked at his siblings glare, "…I mean, they had all of us wonderful…" he trailed off not really caring that he annoyed his brothers and sisters.

Gabe watched his baby brother jog to his car and shook his head. "He is definitely his hard head father's son." He hugged Moira, who was Daddy's little girl since her first breath and looked over at Rob and Laura. Laura and himself were more like their mother who let reason and logic be their moral compass. Where Nate was their father's son, Moira his little girl, and Rob was a mixture of both of his parents. Which Gabe wasn't sure if it was a blessing or curse that his brother had their father's rebellious nature be in constant battle with their mother's sense of self and truth. Rob was unpredictable by nature. He would be dependable and reckless all in the same breath. Speaking of Rob, he was running after his baby brother. "Rob?"

"I'm with Nate and there is something crazy stupid I've always wanted to do but Mom wouldn't let me."

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Gabe mumbled before yelling, "If you get yourself killed I'm coming after you to kick your ass! You hear me Robert Jacob Queen!" His inner thoughts were screaming, _"That boy needs a wife to reel him in!"_

"I think they heard you in the next county _Mom_!" he yelled sarcastically over his shoulder.

Aaron snickered as Gabe took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. "Those boys are going to make me prematurely old and gray…" he ran his hand through his hand and saw some stray hairs, "…but those little bastards better not make me bald!"

Laura and Moira laughed at their big brother's prediction.

Gabe looked up at the heaven above and pleaded, "Oh God help me!"

In the heavens above, Oliver stood with his arm wrapped securely around Chloe, as their stared down at their children with big goofy grins on their faces.


End file.
